youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
OfficialTallVideos
Jacob Hogan '''(born '''Steven Hogan; ) better known online as OfficialTallVideos, is a Scottish YouTuber and internet personality. He is most recognizable as an ex-moderator for Onision and NerdCubed. Jacob has a total of three channels called "OfficialTallVideos", "TallVideosDaCapo" and "TallVideos Extra". Jacob is somewhat known for his videos about the popular yet controversial YouTuber "Onision". About Jacob Hogan created his YouTube channel in August 2015. He started off making vlogs and comedy sketches with his friend Andrew, before starting his current style of content. Jacob has tried a lot of different styles and even now continues to evolve his Style and post a variety of videos. Although usually in a Vlog format. Personal Life Jacob was born and raised in Edinburgh, Scotland, before later moving to Manchester. In May 2012, he moved back to Edinburgh. Early Life Jacob grew up with his mother and sister, which is believed to contribute to his feminine characteristics. Hogan rarely talks about his father, although it is believed that his father was in his life up to as late as 2009 (Hogan being 8 years of age at the time). Not much else is known about Jacob's early childhood. Jacob dropped out of high school at age 16, earned his "National 5s", and then pursued an "SCQF" in ChildCare at Edinburgh College in Scotland. He also worked as a Cleaner during this time before quitting to pursue his passion for comedy and entertainment. Jacob experimented with the "REALTallVideos" YouTube channel that garnered very little attention; the channel has since been deleted since the creation of his main page. Jacob currently has another channel called TallVideosDacapo, where he does vlogs and advice videos, and yet another called TallVideos Extra which is used for posting low effort content. Controversies Jacob has had a few notable Controversies on the site. Hogan rarely shies away from a feud. Feud with ragreynolds His first notable controversy came in 2017, where he was criticized by RagReynolds. Ryan disputed Jacob's claims over a comment left on one of his videos by a user known as "NotSoCoolGirl", Hogan claimed the account was run by Onision. Ryan claims that it was an inside job, and the "NotSoCoolGirl" account was, in fact, owned by a cousin of one of Jacob's former girlfriends Ragreynolds "Confronts" TallVideos In mid-October of 2017, Ryan tracked Hogan's moves via the app Snapchat's map function and abruptly joining and crashing Hogan's stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qqtCUJGgck Ryan made a response video after his crashing his stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl0kj-MPjkQ He claimed that his actions were warranted due to Hogan's previous moves against him in the weeks prior. It has been claimed that the altercation with staged due to the way it played out, and how fast Ryan's video was made public. Relationship with Sydney Heath Starting in early-2015, Jacob began his extremely publicized relationship with Then YouTuber, Sydney Heath, also known as Nightmareinreailty. Heath first began appearing in Jacob's videos in December 2016. From that point forward, Sydney made regular appearances on All of Jacob's channels. Jacob uploaded 3 videos to his main channel in January of 2017, called: "The Truth About My Ex-Girlfriend". In said videos, Hogan claimed that his "Ex", believed to be Heath, had cheated on him and had begun to stalk him and had "tried to hack his social media accounts" Jacob later claimed that the videos were a parody of similar videos by the YouTuber Onision. Heath continued to appear in Jacob's videos until June of 2017. He then talked about the relationship with Sydney, and said that it was "A living hell".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2AVLzCFjOY Relationship with Kensi Carr Starting in late 2017, Jacob began dating Louise "Kensi" Carr, this first became known when Kensi hosted a live stream on Hogan's channel at the beginning of October 2017 with her friend who was only known as "Berr". Not much was known about this relationship as Jacob stopped posting during this time, however, in early 2019 Jacob posted a video asking for help with an Ex, believed to be Kensi. It is believed that she fell pregnant in late 2018. Jacob was 18 at the time and his partner was only 16. This is where clams that Jacob often dates younger girls. There have been few updates on the situation, although Kenis removed her Twitter during May 2019. However, an account with the same username appeared in late October 2019.https://twitter.com/LouiseRose101 References Category:Male YouTubers Category:Scottish YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers